Shadow's Journy
by Safire 19
Summary: Shadow is a girl off the streets of Bludhaven. she decided to help. This is were she joins young justice. join her as she helps her family.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

I was an orphan off the streets of Bludhaven. In some ways Bludhaven is worse than Gotham, but in other ways better.

Some say I'm lucky to be alive. Living on the streets 10 out of the 11 years I've been alive. Me, I don't believe in luck. Only the strength of will to continue living.

When I turned 11 I begin to see that Bludhaven is slowly dying. Being poisoned from within, while spreading its disease with the rest of the world, and someone needs to stop it. To heal it.

So why not me. I do like to help people. So who better than me?

Someone with nothing to lose, but with everything to gain.

(7 years later)

I'm taking out a small drug deal. I noticed a couple weeks ago that the drug known as 'venom' was now on the streets. So I need to cut the supply lines at the source or as close as I can get to it any way. Now let's get to work

Soon all the street thugs were down. I walk over to the cases. Five cases of money and three of drugs. Only three cases? For so much money only three cases. The supplier must not be producing at full strength right now. Good, less work for me later.

I walk out of the building. Once I am on the roof I shoot a flare so the police know I was here.

The police have a very large bounty on my head. So people have been using flares to give away my location. It can be a real pain in the behind when I am spotted while on stakeout. Ruins the whole operation. I began to use it to my advantage, to pick up the bad guys a couple months ago. Got real easy then. Though I can't believe that after 2 years they are still on my case.

'All well.'

As I position myself on the roof top to go to sleep for the night a familiar sound tells me someone is here.

"You've had a busy week." Said a well-known rough voice. I stand up so I don't have to look up to him as much, as when I am sitting down.

"Batman, what is my rule no outside heroes are allowed in my city without my permission. It is the same rule you make us follow." I am just as protective about my city as Batman is for his but I do allow exempts on certain occasions. I also know that it is no use to stop any bat who wants in, or if they want out.

"Does that include me to, Shadow?" asked Robin as he walked out of the shadows.

"Robin, you know that all protégés are exempted from that rule. Now tell me. Why in the wide, wide world is the dynamic duo are in Bludhaven instead of Gotham?" I asked sarcastically. As he moved over by Batman.

"We know that you do not like it when other heroes are here. Given what happened last time." Said Batman.

"Understatement" I mumbled remembering the last time I meet other heroes.

"But we only came to talk." said Robin.

"We have a proposal for you." Said Robin.

"What is this proposal?" I asked causally

"I have made a stealth team that will operate on the sly for me and the league. The team is called young justice. We would like you to join them." Said Batman.

"Who is on this team of yours, and how long have you been a team?" I direct the question to Robin.

"Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Marten, Artemis, and myself, and little over six weeks." He said unable to hide the happiness in his voice.

"You enjoy being on this team, don't you?" I sign. Knowing the answer before he even responds. I want to say no but with Robin here I know that will be hard. On the bright side if I accept the offer I can keep an eye on Robin and Kid flash. "Fine, I will join, but only part time. I will not stay all the time, because I have a city to protect."

"A zeta-tube will be set up at these coordinates. Come to the cave when it is finished." Said Batman as he handed me a piece of paper. I take it to see the place I know well. No one lives close by.

"I will be there, Batman" I said ready to go to sleep for the night.

"Good, the zeta-tube would have been set up even if you had not agreed." That made me realize that Robin and the others must have tried to come over a little too much.

"I have one more thing for you." He takes out a packet from the back of the cape. "I pulled some strings, and got you a job at Wayne Industries. Security work, no paper work."

"Thank you for the work Batman. How did you find this sort of work?"

"You know that Batman has his ways when you have yours." Responded Robin as he began to walk away.

"We will leave you now." Said Batman as he joined Robin.

(Next day)

Work at Wayne Industries was surprisingly easy, but then again who am I to judge if something is easy or not, seeing I am a hero and live on the streets. The zeta-tube should be done later today so that works for me. Only two attempted break in.

I am on the way to where I begin my patrols. When I arrive at the roof top I see a familiar costume.

"Hey, Kid Flash. How are you?" as so as I say this he turns around and ran straight at me and tackled me into a hug.

"Ow, I guess we haven't seen each other that much this month, but that does not mean you can tackle me into a hug." I complain as I pick myself back up as he clings a little longer.

"Well it's not my fault you don't come to Central, or Gotham. So every time I'm here you're getting a hug." He said as he released me.

"Fine, so where is Robin. I know he is here. Seeing you are his ride."

"You should really think about becoming a police detective." Said Robin as he came out of the shadows.

"And wave it in their nose that they can't catch me. No thanks, I think I will stick to the job I have now," I retorted in a proud way.

"Fine, be that way." He replies humorously. "Now we did not come here to talk or hang out unfortunately, but to tell you the zeta-tube is done."

"That was fast" I remark.

"You know Batman. He doesn't like to wait around," said Robin.

"He will have to wait till after a patrol, and then I will come to headquarters. Now go, both of you." They both turn to leave. "See you in an hour or two."" I said to them as they disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

(Mount Justice 8:30 pm)

When I walk into MT Justice I see a blur coming straight at me.

"Hey Shadow, how are you?" asked Kid Flash who was extremely excited that I was here.

"Wally you saw me less than 3 hours ago." I said to the speedster.

"You know that in speedster time that's like three weeks right?" he complained. I shake my head and ruffle his hair.

"You know that you need to slow down from time to time right, or you will miss all the good things in life. Though you do need to work on your speed." I say

"I know, I know. I do I'm still nowhere near Flash's speed." He said a little sadly.

"With practice and time you will have it down." I say kind naturally.

"KF, who is this?" Asked a blond girl in a green outfit with a quiver full of arrows and a bow on her back.

"This is the lone vigilant the only person I know who can latterly use the shadows. The protector and shadow of Bludhaven." Said Robin trying to be sneaky.

"What your Shadow? The Shadow. Cool, I'm meeting Shadow. Is it true you can manipulate shadows to swallow you or your enemies and move to a different area? Why stay in Bludhaven when you are hunted by the police? How did you-" this is where I tune her out. I look to Robin and mouth 'fan girl'. He mouthed back a 'little bit'. I lifted an eyebrow and look at him in disbelief. Then I lift my hand up to chest level to signal for her to stop talking; thankfully she does.

"Yes I am Shadow. Yes I can manipulate shadows to hide me, transport me, or take out my enemies with them. I chose not to for if I don't guide them through the shadows the darkness will make them go crazy like the Joker and/or mentally unstable. I don't want that to happen. I stay in Bludhaven because if I don't save it who will. Bludhaven is the closes thing to a home I have ever had I can't abandon it just because I don't like the police. So to hell what the police think the police department is tainted with crime anyway. Does that answer some of your questions?" I ask in a monotone voice. She nodded her head.

"So now please answer mine. Who are you?" I ask in a little lighter tone. "I already know Kid Flash and Robin."

"I'm Artemis, that is Superboy and she is Miss Martin." She replies quickly. Batman quietly entered the room grabbing something then turned to leave. I turn to follow him when Robin grabs my arm.

"O, no you don't. You're coming with me." Said Robin as he pulls me along.

"Robin where are you taking me?" I ask with no idea with what he is planning, but follow him none the less.

"You are joining the big leagues you can't go out there naked. So to speak. So Bats and I decided to get you a new outfit with some extra equipment. As a gift. Today five years ago, we became friends. So I wanted to get you something, and before you say no, you don't have a choice in the matter." said Robin as we arrived to what I think is his bed room. He picked up a box off of his bed.

"Thank you Robin, but I have nothing to give you in return." I said looking at the box Robin handed me.

"You don't need to do anything this is my way of saying thank you for being there for the three of us." Said Robin. "Now, go put it on. I want to see how it looks on you." He pointed to what looked to be a walk in closet. I sigh. Then he comes over and starts pushing me in. "It locks from the inside."

I lock the door behind me and get changed. The outfit was completely different than my original but so much better. The outfit is all black with a dynamo mask and a cape a bow and quiver full of arrows with two dull hunting knives with black hilts and the blade made of steel, and a black utility belt packed. When I am finished I come out of the walk in closet.

"Now you look like a real shadow," said Robin impressed.

"I'm surprised that batman let you give me hunting knives, a utility belt, and a cape." I say impressed with the costume.

"I had to promise that you would not kill anyone with them," said Robin.

"Part of the code for being a hero no killing." I respond without thinking. (In order for Batman to get the league off my back I had to promise to work be Batman's rules.)

"I know. But you know us bats and our paranoia," respond Robin. I nod my head understanding.

"Thank you, little one," calling him by his nickname, as I ruffle his hair.

"My pleasure dark one," he calls me by mine. Then he takes my arm again and leads me out of his room.

"Robin where are you taking me now?" I asked. As I walk behind him.

"To the living area. It's the living room and the kitchen combined," he stated. I watch my surroundings to get to understand the layout of the cave.

"Shadow!" called a really happy blur called out. Next thing I know I'm on the floor with a happy yellow speedster on top of me hugging.

"Wally! Off. Now!" He's up in the blink of an eye. "Stop tackling me into hugs every time you see me."

"Sorry, I always get excited when I see you big sis. I rarely get to come to Bludhaven anymore." He said looking at his boots. Upset that I had yelled at him and pushed him away. I pull him into a hug.

"Just stop tackling me into hugs. I don't mind the hugs. Just the fact that you keep knocking me over. You never know, but next time I may be injured, or you could give me a concussion." After I get done saying that I release him from the hug. "Alright I need to go back to Bludhaven. So see …" I don't get to finish my statement.

"No you are staying here tonight." Said Robin as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me, again. "I know you are just going to go back to Bludhaven and go to sleep on some rooftop."

"Robin." I said in a warning tone.

"I know what we can do. We can have a movie night. With popcorn and soda." Said Wally.

"Come on Shadow lets watch a movie and you stay the night here." Said Robin in a hopeful tone

I shack my head in disbelief. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Yes!" both the boys yelled punching the air. Both of they going to get the movie night ready leaving me in the living area. I move towards the couch.

When they returned Wally put on a Disney movie (NOT LION KING!), while Robin brought out the snacks (for good reason).

Half way through the movie we all fall asleep on the couch snuggling close. In my heart I know this is my home. This is where my heart is. It makes me happy about my choices. This, I will protect this with my life. This is my family. I fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
